In a world that's just gone crazy
by IrisReem
Summary: An ordinary day at Chilton turns into a disaster..what happens when a troubled kid decides to take matters into his hand?
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in her usual spot in the cafeteria, oblivious to the constant chatter of students around her. She was in another world of lyrics and text. Reading had always been her solace, her sanctuary, her freedom. They thought she was odd. They pitied her for sitting alone. Worst of all, they worried it could be a barrier to success and achievement.

"_It's hurting her"_ the headmaster had told her mother.

What they all failed to see that one can never be lonely in the company of a book. Its where she learned things that were never taught in Chilton, its where she painted images that could never be painted in real life, its were she thrived to be every now and then. How can such a thing hurt you?

While she was roaming the streets of London, following Oliver through his journey, a sudden blood-curdling scream brought her back to Chilton. Being a resident of star hollow, her sugar-coated town, Rory had never in her life heard such a terrorizing shriek. She turned her head slowly as if by slowing her movement, the reality of what she would find would have a lesser impact.

There, in the middle of the cafeteria, stood Darwin Chekvsky, his finger an inch from the half-moon trigger of a black pistol. Rory knew Darwin from her chemistry class. He was that student who always knew the right answer and yet never participated in class. She never understood why one with such intelligence would choose to draw endless geometrical shapes in his notebook margins instead of answering.

Now with a weapon in his hand, he reminded her of the shapes he always drew. _.Bold_

"Everyone in the corner. NOW!" he yelled. Beads of perspiration trickled from his temple and yet he refused to wipe them.

"I SAID NOW!"

Rory wanted to move but her limbs were numb. _A_ _Nightmare, that's what it is, she thought._ His piercing stare shook her from her reverie as she got up, stumbling to the corner with the others. She looked at the other students. Some she knew and some she didn't.. Chilton had a wide range of personalities and yet here they are all looking the same. , shocked..

A hand suddenly gripped her arm, fingernails digging into her flesh.

"Paris" she said above a whisper.

"If I knew I'd die today, I would've had the lasagna instead of the salad!". Paris said, still clutching Rory's arm.

"SILENCE! If I heard another word I swear you'll be the first to go!" Darwin's hand started to shake even though he tried to keep it still. _You own them now; you have the upper hand, their lives within your grasp Darwin. _His inner monologues gave him the strength he needed to steady his hand once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory was afraid to blink. How can this be happening? She was at lost for words, silent and scared, waiting for the fate to unravel the next few minutes, which at this moment, lay between Darwin's hands. . Rory clung tightly to Paris, something she never imagined she would do, but in time of danger human bond was the only consolation. Apparently the terror has just begun.

"YOU! Come over here! NOW!!" Darwin yelled and pointed at Madeline, who was sobbing hysterically and was close to hyperventilating.

"Darwin. You don't want to do this, I know you don't!"

Everyone looked at the person who dared to talk. _Tristan._ The last person Rory expected to hear. She didn't even know he was among the pack of students crumpled at the corner. Her eyes darted to where he was sitting. He held her gaze for a second and she saw a flicker of emotion she never saw in those eyes before. Sadness.

"How the hell do you know what I want? You certainly didn't care when you pushed me against that locker yesterday did you?" Darwin's face was red, his rage like a roaring fire.

Rory couldn't hold her tears any longer as they trickled down her face, welling up her heart with as much courage as she could handle. She saw the image of Lorelai that morning, her mother, her best friend, her everything.

"_You're going to hurt your back with all these books, how about you drop three out"_

"_Mum I told you, I can't!! Imagine I decided to drop Little Women and then suddenly I craved a classic on the bus, what would I do?"_

"_Well you can read it when you're back! You're just going to school honey not migrating"_

If only that was true.

_Would we ever go backpacking through Europe? Will I become a Journalist like I've always wanted? Will I ever watch those cheesy TV shows with her again? Will I ever get to tell her that nothing in my life measure how much she means to me and how grateful I am to be her daughter, a part of her body and soul?_

Her train of thoughts suddenly stopped when she heard it. An unmistakable shot, like a hammer on steel. BANG.

Her pupils dilated as she watched Madeline drop to the floor.

Lorelai was trying to confirm the bookings of next week when Michelle interrupted her as usual.

" Its for you, they say its an emergency"

Lorelai sighed. Who else would it be other than Emily Gilmore; probably freaking out because one of the DAR members couldn't attend the auction and she needed someone to fill her place, Namely Lorelai.

She picked the phone silently waiting for her mother's usual rambling that went on whether someone was listening or not. Instead she was greeted by the sound of chaos. Sounds of sirens, sobs, screams infiltrated the background.

"Who is this?" she swore the caller could hear her raging heartbeats.

"There's been a rampage at Chilton"

Lorelai didn't hear another word the man blurted. She dropped the phone and ran to her car. She tried to open the door but something wasn't right. The keys kept falling and her hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"DAMN IT!!"

She needed to breathe but she couldn't. She felt her chest tighten and her vision blur. _Rory, Rory, Rory, please be safe._

"Lorelai are you aright?" she lifted her gaze and was met by those sky blue eyes she knew so well

" Luke" she choked and couldn't hear her own voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note :** Thanks everyone for the great reviews, its the first fiction I write in here, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry for the short updates, i'll promise next chapter will be longer =) enjoy!

Lorelai remembered the day she took Rory to school for the first time. She took her small hand and walked to the entrance. As they got closer, Rory tightened her grip.

"_What's wrong honey?"_

"_I don't want to go mummy"_

"_You'll have a lot of fun honey and you'll meet new friends"_

"_But you won't be with me"_

"_Its just for few hours, they'll pass quickly and before you know it I will be here"_

School. Oh how much Rory loved school.

As a parent, lorelai finally released her long-held breath when Rory reached a certain age where she could no longer swallow marbles, or fall off the stairs or drown in the bathtub. She thought that if she could protect a one year old from harm, it would definitely be easier when she gets older.

Never did she imagine that harm would be found in one of the safest places she could think of. A place she had sent her daughter to every morning without thinking twice.

She stood there and watched the chaotic scene before her: Teachers filing out of the building, policemen shouting orders, ambulances waiting, parents wailing and screaming, television cameras anticipating. Human tragedy draws people like a moth to a flame.

"What do you mean you're waiting!! Students are trapped in the school with a lunatic and you're waiting??"

"Sir. We are trying our best to get everyone out without alerting the kid, one bullet had already been fired we don't need to risk anything"

Luke tried his best to contain his anger when all he wanted to do is slam his fist into the man's face. He was helpless and nothing in the world eats him up as much as helplessness does.

It was Rory.

Rory

He would move mountains for her. He loved her like his own and he knew that he would do anything, anything, not to see her hurt. His heart swelled with pain as he realized that she was somewhere inside that building, and he couldn't reach her.

All he can do is watch the woman he loved, fall apart.

Rory closed her eyes and pulled herself into the past. She attempted to seize those moments with her hand._ Jess; the stolen kiss at sookie's wedding; his sweet breath._ She felt the providential warmth fill the hollowing space, inducing a peaceful calm into the air that is musty with death. Her surroundings suddenly took on different features, reshaping their existence, inverting back into reality.

She couldn't take her eyes off the floor, maybe, just maybe if she stayed that way, she wouldn't have to see the pool of blood, and if she didn't, it can't be real.

"Why are you doing this?" it was Tristan again. Rory wished he didn't talk, she knew now that Darwin wouldn't hesitate to shoot again. She saw it in his eyes. No regret, no guilt,_ Nothing._

"You can't keep your mouth shut can you?" it was Paris this time. Rory realized that Paris's hand was still gripping her arm. She was close that she could hear her ragged breath.

"SHUT UP!! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! You never learn do you? " Darwin pointed his gun at Paris and then at Tristan, and then back to Paris again.

Rory closed her eyes so tight. This was it. This was it. The end. My end.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Thanks for all your lovely reviews ;) I will try to update faster hopefully :D enjoy.**

Jess drove like a maniac, swerving and threatening every single thing that came into his way. His mind was numb; he wouldn't allow himself to even think about it.

"DAMN IT!! GET OFF YOU MORON!!"

He stepped harder on the gas trying hard to stay focused. Luke had told him not to come but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was reach there and look at those beautiful, expansive blue eyes again. Hear her breathe. Hear her laugh. Hold her. Protect her.

_What if I am too late? What if I don't see those eyes ever again?_

He felt his chest tighten as he once again tried to shut off his mind, disabling the thoughts.

Rory fell into momentary blackout. She didn't know what her last thought should be._ There is a lot to think about really_. She felt that something warm was trickling from her nose to her mouth. That's when she realized she was bleeding. She never had nose bleeds before but when death was that close, her body functioned beyond her control.

"Come one Darwin! Listen I am sorry alright? I am sorry! You don't have to do this! There are other ways out!" Tristan yelled out as he slowly got up and tried to approach Darwin. Rory was thankful momentarily for his inability to control his tongue as he had succeeded in diverging Darwin's attention. But then she realized that he was walking toward him. _Oh my god is he stupid!!! He's going to get shot! _She wanted to yell at him to sit down but she couldn't find her voice.

"YOU THINK I NEED YOUR APOLOGY? Everything in the world revolves around you doesn't it?"

And then there it was again. Hammer on metal, like a firecracker on a silent night. BANG

"Shit!" Tristan clutched his leg and slowly descended to the ground. Darwin was about to shoot again when he heard the noise behind the door.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands above your head!"

Darwin was startled. He aimed the gun at the cop and was about to fire when he saw more of them rushing behind him.

Perplexed at the intrusion, he did what they asked._ It shouldn't end like this. I have the upper hand. I should have the upper hand. I decide. I decide. I decide._

Rory watched everything in slow motion as if time had suddenly stopped. Darwin being arrested, paramedics rushing in; someone was shouting; a hand pulling her up. _Is it really over? Am I alive? _Unconsciously she raised her hand to her heart, to make sure it was still thumping against her chest.

Lorelai was still leaning against the car, unable to move a muscle. She couldn't find her strength to even speak. Her Rory was still inside and all she could do was stand and wait. _Wait, oh how much it hurts to wait and hope._ She saw the cops move into the building, loaded with weapons. It was like a scene from a movie and yet no movie could authentically portray the sting of this reality. She closed her eyes and pretended to play a little game with herself. _Ill count till three and then ill open my eyes and she'll be there. One, two, three. _She lingered a bit longer not willing to open her eyelids yet. No Rory. She closed them again. _One, two, three. _ Still, No Rory. She knew it was her way of convincing herself that her daughter will be out soon in one piece. It was only a matter of time, as long as she kept counting. _One, two, three_, _One two three._ After few counts, she didn't bother to open her eyes. _One, two, three, One,_

"Mommy"

She was definite that her mind started playing along, helping her to lose sense and succumb to hallucinations. Rory hadn't called her that since she was 5.

She opened her eyes and saw the cops leading a boy into a car and as they moved along she saw her. There she was merely standing, and being led by a paramedic.

"Oh my god, Rory"

Suddenly she found her strength. She ran with all her might and pulled her into her embrace.

"Oh my god, Are you okay? Are you hurt? Honey where does it hurt tell me, oh my baby, I thought I wont see you again" she touched her daughter's face as if making sure she wasn't a mirage. She took her back into her arms, unwilling to let go.

Lorelai then noticed the dry blood on Rory's face. She turned to the paramedic standing right next to them waiting.

"She's bleeding, why is she bleeding? Honey, where are you hurt?"

Rory was surprised to find her voice after losing it completely inside. She thought that she won't hear it ever again.

"It's just a nosebleed, its okay"

"Why aren't you examining her, She's hurt cant you see that?!! Do something!"

"Mum its okay, I am fine really, it stopped bleeding"

"Ma'am we checked her for any injuries and she seems to be fine. The bleed is probably due to stress or high blood pressure but since the bleeding has stopped, there's nothing to worry about"

Lorelai wasn't aware that tears found their way onto her cheeks. She pulled Rory into a hug again; taking her in, making sure she was safe in her arms. She could feel Rory's shoulder trembling against hers as she heaved with inaudible sobs.

"Shhh its okay baby, its over now, its over, we're going to be okay" she whispered softly as she stroked her back in soothing circles.

Jess wanted to rush there and grab her into his arms. He wanted to place his palms onto hers enough to dispatch his urge to inhale. He wouldn't allow his heart to beat unless he heard her beautiful voice once again. But Luke had pulled him back.

"Give them time"


End file.
